


Seriously, You Are Doing This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombs, Children, Death Threats, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Exhaustion, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Threats, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talks about what happened after Lou got his phone call, & everyone leaves after helping clean up after the wonderful dinner, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is a twist on 7x18, Read it & Enjoy it!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny talks about what happened after Lou got his phone call, & everyone leaves after helping clean up after the wonderful dinner, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a twist on 7x18, Read it & Enjoy it!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was nervous on telling his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, what he had learned, & he knew that the news won't be taken well, as he geared up to tell him. When the blond came out after finishing with the last of the dishes, & he saw the expression on his friend's face, he asked, "What's up, Super Seal, What's with the face ?", The Five-O Commander sighed, & filled him on what Captain Lou Grover, their teammate had told him.

 

"It's okay, We will deal with it, Like always, I think that I should wait on the restaurant, once we really cleaned up the island, then I can focus on my dreams, & on my kids without any interruptions", Danny said with a sigh, as he handed a beer to Steve, & they sat down in their usual chairs, as they went down by the ocean.

 

"I think I can help you get to those dreams", Steve said, as he handed over an envelope to him, Danny asked, "What's this, Buddy ?", "Just open it", The Former Seal encouraged him to do so, So Danny did as he was told, & was shocked, "Seriously, You are doing this ?, Steve, I can't take this from you, It's too much". Steve said with a nod, "Of course you can, I insist, I believe in you, So, You should believe in yourself, Go for your dreams, This will help you", & Danny smiled, & said, "This is the most wonderful present, Thank you, Buddy from the bottom of my heart", & the rest of their time was in silence.

 

When it was time for Danny to go home, He got his sleeping son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, into his arms, & he kissed his cheek without disturbing him, He turned to his best friend, & said, "I may need help, You'll be interested in being Sous Chef ?", "For you, I will be anything, Danno", & they hugged, & Steve made sure that his love ones got to the camaro okay. He smiled, & closed the door, knowing that the future will be bright & okay.

 

He got to bed, & realized that he was exhausted from the past day, The Former Seal knew that he had to be more careful in the future, so he could be around for his ohana better, & see every milestone that will come up. "Danno, Don't worry, You can count on me for anything", he thought to himself, as he was falling into a peaceful slumber, He just know that his & the rest of Five-O's lives will be great, as long as they stick together, & work together.

 

The End.


End file.
